Where is Tigress?
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: I will summary in later chaps. Rated T for blood scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this just came into my head I update on my others stories soon Promise. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"He has anyone seen Tigress?" Po said as he walked into the kitchen.

"No actually no one has seen her all day." Crane answered

"Maybe Master Shifu knows where she is" Monkey suggested

"Good Idea lets go and ask" Viper agreed and with that hey headed to look for Shifu.

* * *

"Ah! Nothing but relaxation today" Shifu said

"Master Shifu!"Po yelled as they ran in.

"Ug!What now?!" Shifu said annoyed.

"Uh.. Do you know where Tigress is we haven't seen her all day?"Po asked.

"What?!Tigress is missing?"Shifu asked.

"Yeah we were hoping you knew where she is?"Viper told him.

"Well I don't come on we have to go and find her!"Shifu said and they all headed off to find her.

* * *

"Ug!Huh?"Tigress woke up not knowing were she was "Where am I?"

"Oh! You're finally awayde Tigress. I was wondering when you'll awake. Welcome to my cave" A voice said.

"I know that voice, but you died a few years ago."Tigress said.

"Oh!Tigress, Tigress, Tigress when will you understand that flabby panda's silly hold ONLY trnsports people to a different location"

"Tia Lung!" Tigress realized.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, you figure it out. I've waited years to finally get my revenge" Tia lung said with an evil grin.

"What do you want with me?"She asked.

"I wnat nothing with you, I need the flabby panda. You see I know he truly cares for you more than a friend."He answered.

"He doesn't care for me like that. He never will"tigress told him trying not to sound disappinted.

"Aww!How cute. You like him like that as well. You see I've been keeping a close eye on you guys and I've seen the look in his eyes that he truly cares for you."He stated.

"How would you know?You're not in his mind!"Tigress said.

"Oh! I don't need to be in his mind. I could see it like I told you. He's been trying to tell you for years but doesn't have the courage till now"Tai lung said.

"That doesn't prove anything!"She shouted.

"What that Po cares for you, sure it does, take a look"he said and openned up a bot but nothing was in it he trapped her again and it put her back to sleep.

* * *

"We've looked for her everywhere!"Viper said.

"Even the training hall"Mantis said. Po let out a big sigh of disappointment."We're going to find her buddy don't worry"Mantis assured jumping on Po's back.

"I just hope she's ok"Po said."Hey whats that?"Po asked as he saw a note on the table. Viper read it and got worried."What?!"Po asked. She handed him the note he re-read it and ran out the palace after a while more of reading it, it read:

_Dear Dragon Warrior,_

_If you want your precious Tigress back come alone to the valley of peace's only mountains if anyone and I mean ANYONE comes along with you she well suffer a great death right before your eyes. Don't even think about making a surprise attack! Because my sences are better than befores you won't defeat me with you 'Wuxi Finger' hold this time I can sence you from a mile_ away.**(A/N:Sorry i'm not good with threats)**

_-An old enemy_

* * *

**_Well there you hoped you liked it I'll update as soon as I can. Please Review it makes my day!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chap sorry for keeping you waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda if I did I would of had all six movies out already.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Po read the note he ran out of the room determined to get Tigress he went to the hall of heros and grab some of the best weapons there was.

"Po your not really going alone are you?"Viper asked as she and the rest of the five arrived.

"Yes Po it can be dangerous"Shifu agreed.

"Didn't you guys read the note right. It clearly says to go alone or something will happen to Tigress"Po said asn he started to leave. Shifu, Viper and the guys couldn't do anything to stop him when he's determine to do something he's going to do it. Mr. Ping saw his son leaving and was afraid of losing him again.

"Po where are you going?"Mr. Ping asked.

"No time to talk dad I need to leave right now"Po simply said.

"Why?"

"Dad Tigress is in terrible danger I'm not sure from who but i will stop at nothing until she is safe."

"Wait Tigress the girl you had a crush since you were five years old?"

"Yes dad now I have to go"

"Ok but careful son"Mr. Ping said as he saw his son disapear. Po arrived at the mountains and saw that Tigress was inside a cage asleep.

"Tigress!"Po said as he ran towards her. Tigress began to wake up as she heard Po's voice.

"PO! Look out!"She warned but it was too late Tai-Lung had stabbed Po on the back."PO!"She kept screaming. Tai-Lung let her out so she could be near him on Po's last few minutes to live."Po!Please wake up!PLEASE!"Tigress said.

{At the Jade Palace}

Viper and the guys were worried sick about there friends. Shifu had gone to meditate when he suddenly came in.

"What's wrong Master"Viper asked.

"We're going to go and help Po"He said.

"What the note said that only Po has to go or Tigress will get hurt."Monkey said.

"Yeah and you heard Po he's determined to get Tigress at any circumstances."Mantis added.

"And the way he said. We never heard him talk before like that"Crane said.

"I know but I fear something has just something to them"Shifu said.

"What do you mean master?"Viper asked.

"I mean one could of gotten killed already"Shifu said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. Please Review**


End file.
